The Science of Seduction: Lesson Three
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: As descobertas, a rotina, as delícias e os problemas que cercam os primeiros tempos do relacionamento entre Sherlock e John. Terceira e última parte da trilogia "The Science of Seduction", John x Sherlock, algumas cenas de Mycroft x Lestrade e Sally x Anthea.
1. PARTE I – ROUTINE, SWEET ROUTINE 1

**Anteriormente:**

_- Eu... obrigado, John. – o médico acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o de leve nos lábios, um toque breve e casto, visando apenas reassegurar o outro de sua constância._

_- Se você tiver qualquer coisa lhe incomodando, Sherlock, fale. Essa é a única regra que eu coloco no nosso relacionamento: sempre seja sincero sobre o que estiver lhe incomodando, certo? – Sherlock assentiu, e avançou para envolver John nos braços, segurando-o por um instante como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Está pronto para ir pra casa? – Sherlock soltou-se dele s sorriu._

_- Sim. Vamos pra casa, John._

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

PARTE I – ROUTINE, SWEET ROUTINE 1

O sol se punha quando John e Sherlock desceram do táxi em frente ao 221B da Baker Street. Eles passaram a viagem inteira conversando em voz baixa, e Sherlock ia dissecando detalhes de um dos casos de arquivo que Dimmock deixara para ele, enquanto John abria a porta do prédio. O flat da Sra. Hudson estava escuro e silencioso, e eles se congratularam por terem escapado dos olhos curiosos da vizinha. Eles subiram as escadas lado a lado, os dedos entrelaçados, e quando entraram na cozinha, Sherlock virou-se para John com um sorriso mínimo.

- Você se deu conta de que nós nunca nos beijamos na nossa própria casa? – John ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto abria a geladeira para guardar a sacola com o jantar dos dois.

- Ora, ora... – ele falou, aproximando-se de Sherlock e tomando a mão dele – parece que nós temos que retificar isso, não é? - Ele conduziu o detetive até o sofá onde ele passava as longas horas entre um caso e outro afundado, e sentou-se ao lado dele, tomando-lhe o rosto afilado nas mãos. Durante um tempo os dois apenas se olharam, e John impressionou-se com a facilidade com que conseguia ler as emoções naqueles olhos tão claros e belos. Ele viu as pupilas dilataram-se, e a respiração de Sherlock tornar-se mais rápida e superficial à medida que ele ia aproximando o rosto. E então ele fechou os olhos, no momento em que os lábios se tocaram, o pensamento de qualquer outra coisa que não aquela boca ampla e bem desenhada banido de sua mente. As mãos de Sherlock seguravam sua cintura, e suas próprias mãos continuavam segurando e acariciando o rosto do detetive. O beijo, que começara lânguido e carinhoso, logo tornou-se faminto e feroz, as línguas dançando uma em torno da outra, e as mãos buscando a pele morna escondida sob as roupas. Sherlock não perdeu tempo em sentar-se no colo de John, os dedos desfazendo rapidamente os botões da camisa vermelha, arrancando um gemido profundo do doutor. Ele rompeu o beijo para tirar a própria camiseta, e logo a boca de John estava em seu pescoço, e descia em beijos rápidos pelo seu peito. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, sobrecarregado pelas sensações que a boca de John em seus mamilos e as mãos habilidosas que iam desfazendo seu cinto lhe provocavam, quando...

- Meninos, vocês deixaram a porta do prédio destrancada e a do flat escancarada! E se... Oh, CÉUS! – O grito da Sra. Hudson ao ver os dois sentados no sofá, sem camisa, Sherlock no colo de John, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás em deleite enquanto o outro atacava seu pescoço com os lábios e tentava abrir-lhe os jeans justos, arrancou-lhes da névoa de luxúria, e eles pularam do sofá, tentando recompor as roupas e esconder suas mais que evidentes ereções. – Me desculpem, eu não queria... interromper nada. – A senhoria estava vermelha, mas havia um sorriso formando-se no canto de sua boca. – Eu vi a porta aberta e vim perguntar se vocês gostariam de um chá, e algo para comer, mas já que estão... _ocupados_... – John alisou a frente da camisa e pigarreou.

- Chá seria adorável, Sra. Hudson. A senhora poderia nos contar como foi o final de semana com a sua irmã. – A vizinha sorriu e assentiu.

- Está bem, meus queridos. Volto em breve, e vocês podem me contar o que aconteceu _por aqui_ no final de semana. – ela piscou para Sherlock, que corou de uma forma que John não achava humanamente possível. – E eu vou bater antes de entrar, de agora em diante. – ela saiu, fechando a porta do flat atrás de si. Sherlock jogou-se no sofá a todo comprimento, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. John sentou-se no chão e encostou a cabeça no abdômen plano do detetive, virando o rosto para encontrar os olhos claros, num misto de constrangimento e diversão.

- Por que será que eu tenho a impressão de que não vai ser a última vez em que alguém nos pega em uma situação comprometedora?

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Fiel à sua palavra, a Sra. Hudson bateu na porta ao retornar, meia hora depois, com chá, sanduíches e um prato de biscoitos de amêndoas, que foram prontamente atacados por Sherlock. Ela deu um tapa brincalhão na mão dele e serviu o chá para os três, sentando-se na poltrona de John e olhando sobre a xícara o par, que dividia a outra poltrona, John no assento e Sherlock encarapitado em um dos braços.

- Então... – a senhoria quebrou o silêncio embaraçado – como isso começou? – Sherlock fez menção de falar, sem dúvida pronto a despejar _em_ _detalhes_ o final de semana, mas foi cortado por uma cotovelada bem aplicada na coxa. John olhou-o com a testa franzida, num olhar que claramente dizia "_Limites, Sherlock!_". Ele suspirou e apresentou a versão condensada.

- Nós... conversamos. Nos demos conta de nossos sentimentos e agimos de acordo. – ele estendeu a mão e, timidamente, segurou a de John, que sorriu para ele sobre o sanduíche que comia.

- Bem, já era hora! – a Sra. Hudson respondeu – Só vocês dois ainda não tinham se dado conta, mesmo. – os dois olharam a vizinha num silêncio atônito. – Ora, rapazes, pensem um pouco! Vocês ficam, às vezes, se encarando por quase um minuto inteiro, esquecendo que tem outras pessoas em volta. Estão sempre se tocando de alguma forma. E eu não preciso nem falar sobre tudo o que você aguenta, John. – ela lançou um olhar meio exasperado, meio terno, para Sherlock. – Se não houvesse algum sentimento forte por trás de tudo, não acho que você aguentaria polegares na geladeira, pulmões na banheira e afrodisíaco no açucareiro. – Sherlock teve a decência de aparentar embaraço.

- Sinto muito por isso, Sra. Hudson. – ele murmurou, num tom contrito. Ela balançou a cabeça com um sorriso, mordiscando a ponta de um biscoito.

- E o seu final de semana, Sra. Hudson? Como está sua irmã? – John perguntou, educadamente. A senhoria reparou que ele acariciava os nós dos dedos de Sherlock com o polegar num gesto inconsciente, o que a fez sorrir.

- Fabulosa, simplesmente fabulosa. Ela é avó, finalmente! Minha sobrinha teve um menino há duas semanas. – Sherlock beijou os cabelos de John e desculpou-se com a Sra. Hudson, indo cuidar dos experimentos que negligenciara durante aquele final de semana, enquanto os outros dois ficaram conversando sobre o sobrinho-neto da Sra. Hudson, bem como sobre o futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha de John. Durante mais ou menos uma hora eles conversaram, até a senhoria desculpar-se, dizendo-se exausta, e despedir-se de seus rapazes. John levou a vizinha até a porta, e tomou o cuidado de tranca-la. Ele escorou-se no umbral da cozinha e ficou observando enquanto Sherlock balançava um tubo de ensaio cheio de um líquido púrpura contra a luz, parecendo contrariado com a reação que se desencadeava.

- Você ia contar a história inteira, não ia? – Sherlock virou-se e encarou John através dos óculos de segurança por um momento, dando de ombros. – Filtros, Sherlock. Certas coisas não são apropriadas para se compartilhar. – o detetive colocou o tubo em um suporte e começou a tomar notas.

- Bom, eu não saberia, John. Sociopata, lembra? – ele deu um sorriso pequeno, sem tirar os olhos do caderno.

- Sociopata, uma ova. – o tom de John era carinhoso – Você só não se incomoda de aprender as regras de civilidade e boa convivência em sociedade. – ele desencostou-se do umbral e foi até a mesa, apoiando as mãos espalmadas contra a borda. – Okay, está na hora de estabelecermos os limites referentes à parte pública do nosso relacionamento. E também sobre algumas coisas particulares. – Sherlock ergueu os olhos de suas notas, parecendo curioso. Ele largou o caderno ao lado do microscópio e cruzou os braços, a coluna reta, escorado contra o balcão da cozinha.

- Prossiga, John. – John ergueu a cabeça para encara-lo com um sorriso doce. Ele sabia bem o que aquela postura significava; Sherlock ia ouvi-lo, mas cada proposição que não lhe agradasse seria rebatida com sua lógica irrefutável e argumentos esmagadores.

- Muito bem. Primeiro: quão público você quer que esse relacionamento seja? – Sherlock pareceu surpreso, mas antes que pudesse falar, John captou o porquê e continuou – Sim, você, Sherlock. Eu estou acostumado a ter relacionamentos, e estou mais do que habituado a que as pessoas presumam que somos um casal. – ele falou, com um sorrisinho – Além do mais, as pessoas mais importantes e mais presentes nas nossas vidas já sabem: Harry, Mycroft, Clara, Greg e a Sra. Hudson, que é praticamente da família. Se você preferir manter nosso namoro privado, eu não me oponho. – Sherlock olhou-o em silêncio por um instante, e respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Eu... eu realmente não faço ideia. Como você disse, todas as pessoas importantes em nossas vidas já sabem. Eu não quero _esconder_ de ninguém o que nós temos, mas também não sou a pessoa mais afeita a demonstrações públicas de afeto. Deixemos da maneira mais simples: se alguém perguntar se estamos juntos, respondemos. Se sentirmos vontade de expressarmos nosso afeto de maneira física, nós faremos. – o sorriso de Sherlock era malicioso quando inclinou a cabeça e encarou John, estreitando os olhos. – Se bem que o senhor, Doutor Watson, me parece _muito_ afeito a expressões físicas de carinho. – John corou de leve, mas não desviou o olhar.

- Eu não sou um adolescente, Sherlock, eu posso muito bem controlar meus impulsos, obrigado. Segundo tópico, então: durante os casos. – Sherlock assentiu, sentindo que ali seria onde ele teria que conquistar terreno com unhas e dentes. – Enquanto você estiver envolvido em algum caso, continuamos como sempre. – John nunca deixava de surpreendê-lo, o detetive pensou, e não foi rápido o suficiente para esconder sua reação, que arrancou uma risada leve do médico. – Sherlock, eu já disse que _não quero_ que você mude. Você ainda vai ter que aturar minhas reclamações e reprimendas, como sempre. Mas se você precisar passar quatro dias sem dormir, vivendo a base de café, afundado nesse _bendito_ sofá, por causa do trabalho, eu não vou lhe impedir. Mas no momento em que o caso for encerrado, eu vou arrastar seu traseiro pra casa, te enfiar uma refeição decente garganta abaixo e colocar você na cama; e não vou querer ouvir _nenhuma_ reclamação, _nenhum_ resmungo, _nada_. Entendido? – Sherlock assentiu, calado, ainda um pouco surpreso. – Ótimo. Terceiro: _por favor_, Sherlock... o que nós fazemos na intimidade do nosso quarto _não é_ assunto de conversas. – o detetive fez menção de falar, e foi, mais uma vez, cortado – E quando eu digo quarto, eu incluo sala, cozinha, banheiro, escritório, corredor ou qualquer lugar onde nos engajarmos em atividades _físicas_. – Sherlock encarou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, o canto da boca torcendo-se em um sorriso sardônico onde era possível ver a semelhança com Mycroft. – O que foi?

- Quintas-feiras alternadas, John. – o médico pareceu confuso por um momento, mas lembrou-se: noite de pub com Greg. Ainda assim, não parecia ver o problema. Sherlock suspirou antes de prosseguir – Lestrade deu a entender que você fica muito... falante depois do terceiro pint. Aparentemente, ele ouviu descrições detalhadas de todas as suas namoradas. – John empalideceu e deixou-se cair em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, batendo a cabeça contra a mesa e provocando um pequeno abalo nos experimentos correntes.

- Me mate agora, Sherlock. Pegue a minha pistola e me mate agora.

- Deixe de ser dramático, John. Além do que, - ele deu um sorriso maléfico – vai ser divertido se você deixar algo escapar para ele, e ele acabar deixando escapar para Mycroft. Vai ser bem feito, depois do incidente do elevador da Yard. – Sherlock fez uma careta ao lembrar de quando deu de cara com o irmão e o cunhado em um momento bastante _íntimo_ num dos elevadores da NSY. Ele passara três semanas sem conseguir encarar Greg, e precisou de um triplo assassinato e uma fraude de seguro muito bem elaborada para deletar a imagem de sua mente. – Mais alguma coisa que precisemos discutir? – John ergueu a cabeça, apoiando o queixo na mesa para voltar a encarar Sherlock.

- Na verdade, tem sim. – Sherlock fez sinal para que ele prosseguisse, e John abriu um sorriso travesso. – Meu quarto ou o seu?

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

O quarto de Sherlock acabou sendo escolhido, especialmente pela vantagem de não ter dois lances de escada no caminho. Depois de um jantar tardio, os dois recolheram-se ao quarto do detetive, que, surpreendentemente, era organizado e limpo de maneira quase espartana.

- Eu não consigo entender. – John falou, enquanto arrumava seus travesseiros no lado da cama mais próximo da porta; velhos hábitos não morrem. – Como pode você transformar o flat inteiro num chiqueiro, mas seu quarto ser mais arrumado do que o meu?

- Nos raros momentos em que eu durmo, - a voz de Sherlock chegou, vinda do banheiro – prefiro fazê-lo num ambiente organizado. É cientificamente comprovado que isso leva a um sono mais tranquilo e, portanto, mais reparador. – ele voltou ao quarto, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, e sorriu ao ver como John havia arrumado a cama, puxando o corpo do outro para aninhar-se entre seus braços. – Sempre o soldado, não é, Capitão Watson? – ele sussurrou, depositando beijos leves em torno da orelha de John, as mãos deslizando por baixo da regata que ele usava para dormir, acariciando a pele das costas lentamente, as pontas dos dedos traçando as cicatrizes. O médico soltou um suspiro satisfeito, apoiando a testa no ombro do detetive, as mãos enlaçando a cintura estreita. – Hora de ir pra cama, John. – Sherlock empurrou-o contra o colchão, rindo, e atirou-se do lado dele, beijando-o carinhosamente. John abraçou-o e puxou-o contra si, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo-se derreter contra o corpo esguio e morno. Ele rompeu o beijo e acariciou o rosto de Sherlock, sorrindo levemente.

- Você não faz ideia do quão lindo você é, Lockie. – ele acariciou as bochechas que se tingiam levemente de vermelho, correndo as pontas dos dedos pelas maçãs do rosto angulosas, pela mandíbula forte, traçando o contorno dos lábios cheios. – Seus olhos, seus lábios, seus cabelos, sua pele... você é estonteante. É muito difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você. – Sherlock sorriu, levemente constrangido, ainda sem saber como reagir diante das demonstrações de carinho de John. Ele escondeu o rosto nos cabelos do médico, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça repetidamente, enquanto o abraçava com força. John deu uma risada leve. – Você fica uma gracinha quando está embaraçado. – ele ergueu o rosto e capturou os lábios de Sherlock, beijando-o lentamente, a língua explorando cuidadosamente cada canto da boca que o fascinava, as mãos traçando padrões no peito liso, descendo em direção aos quadris estreitos e puxando-os contra os seus. Sherlock gemeu em meio ao beijo, começando a esfregar-se contra John, sentindo-o enrijecer sob a calça de algodão. Ele aumentou o ritmo, pressionando-se mais ao sentir a própria excitação crescer sob o beijo duro e o toque das mãos de John em sua pele nua. John girou o corpo sem separar sua boca da do outro, deitando-se sobre Sherlock, montando sobre o quadril dele, sem parar de movimentar-se. Os dois ofegavam em meio ao beijo, e o detetive agarrava-se ao outro desesperadamente, sobrecarregado pelas sensações. Ele rompeu o beijo, encarando John, que o olhava com olhos escurecidos de luxúria e uma expressão que colocava fogo nas veias de Sherlock.

- J-John... se você continuar assim...

- Fale, Lockie. – John comandou, a voz rouca, enquanto mordia de leve o ombro de Sherlock, sem interromper o movimento de seus quadris, fazendo o máximo para controlar a onda de prazer que se construía aos poucos em seu interior, querendo primeiro ver Sherlock desmanchar-se sob ele.

- Eu... eu vou... – o detetive mordia o lábio inferior, os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás, os quadris acompanhando os movimentos de John, as mãos apertando-se cada vez mais na cintura do médico. John movimentou-se mais rápido, pressionando-se com mais força contra o corpo do outro, até que o corpo de Sherlock deu um tranco, seus olhos abrindo-se como se ele tivesse levado um choque de mil Volts, e o detetive agarrou-se a ele com mais força ainda. – _John_! – ele soltou-se sobre a cama, ofegante, o corpo tomado por espasmos. Por alguns gloriosos instantes, sua mente esteve completamente em branco, seu cérebro inundado apenas pelas sensações, pelas emoções. John continuou movimentando-se por mais alguns segundos, antes de deixar seu próprio orgasmo arrebata-lo, enquanto ele beijava Sherlock possessivamente. Ele deixou-se cair ao lado de Sherlock, ofegante, segurando uma das mãos do detetive entre as suas. Quando sua respiração normalizou-se e seu corpo acalmou-se, Sherlock virou o rosto para John com um sorriso tolo. – Então... um banho antes de dormir?

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Quando o alarme do celular tocou indecentemente cedo, John enterrou a cabeça sob o travesseiro com um gemido. Ele havia prometido levar Sherlock até St. Bart's antes do seu expediente na clínica – e nas segundas, ele fazia jornada dupla. Virou-se preguiçosamente, apenas para encontrar o outro lado da cama vazio. Ele grunhiu, exasperado; Sherlock era pior que uma criança na manhã de Natal. Com dificuldade, ele arrastou-se para fora da cama em direção ao banheiro. Ele tinha tempo para uma ducha rápida antes de fazer a barba, e talvez conseguisse convencer Sherlock a esperar que ele tomasse o café da manhã. Mas ele não colocava muita fé nisso.

O médico desceu as escadas, vindo do seu quarto depois de vestir-se, pensando que teria que conversar com Sherlock a possibilidade de mudar algumas de suas roupas para o quarto de baixo; ia ser infernal ter que encarar as escadas todas as vezes que precisasse trocar de roupa. Ele encontrou Sherlock na sala de estar, já vestido em um dos seus habituais ternos ajustados, com uma camisa azul clara que destacava seus olhos, digitando rapidamente em seu laptop. O do próprio detetive para variar, John pensou, divertido.

- Bom dia. – ele falou, inclinando-se para beijar os cachos negros ainda úmidos do banho. Sherlock virou-se, sorrindo, e deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Bom dia, John. Temos tempo para uma xícara de chá, se você quiser. – John riu de leve enquanto se dirigia à cozinha, ligando a chaleira e preparando duas canecas; ele sabia que Sherlock só tomava chá se ele preparasse, o mimado.

- Droga, esqueci que não temos pão. Queria pelo menos uma torrada, antes de sair. – John resmungou, chateado. Estava desligando a chaleira quando sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, e uma caixa de biscoitos salgados de gergelim foi colocado a sua frente.

- Isso serve? – Sherlock perguntou, e John virou-se para encará-lo – A Sra. Hudson sempre traz um pacote desses para mim quando visita a irmã, porque ela sabe que eu gosto de comê-los com o chá, e não vendem em nenhum lugar aqui perto... – ele foi interrompido pelo toque dos lábios de John nos seus, e sorriu – Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Após um café da manhã tomado em um silêncio confortável, eles logos saíram e tomaram um táxi rumo à St. Bart's. Sherlock trazia consigo uma pequena sacola escura, e por mais que estivesse curioso para saber o que havia dentro dela, John achou melhor não perguntar; não lhe agradava a ideia de passar o dia inteiro preocupado com os estragos que Sherlock podia fazer na morgue, e em tudo o que ele podia convencer a pobre Molly a fazer. Involuntariamente, ele sentiu uma fisgada de ciúme ao pensar na maneira que Sherlock manipulava a pobre garota, aproveitando a atração que ela sentia por ele. Ele virou-se para Sherlock, que segurava levemente sua mão direita.

- Sherlock. – O detetive virou-se para ele, e o médico prosseguiu, em um tom monocórdio – Você não vai flertar com a Molly para que ela seja conivente com seus experimentos. – Sherlock inclinou a cabeça, um ar curioso nos olhos, até que um sorriso pequeno brotou-lhe nos lábios.

- _Oh._ – ele apertou a mão de John levemente, acariciando o dorso com o polegar – Está bem. Mas eu posso falar pra ela que o novo chefe de patologia forense está tentando chama-la pra sair há semanas e ela não se deu conta?

- Sherlock... – John grunhiu, exasperado. – Tente não perturbar a coitada da garota. Ela ainda fica mortificada ao lembrar toda a confusão com aquele maluco do Moriarty. – Como sempre, ao ouvir aquele nome, ele viu a tensão construir-se sobre os ombros de Sherlock. Inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo leve no rosto, mudando o assunto – Eu vou trabalhar até as oito, pelo menos. Você vai passar o dia inteiro na morgue?

- Não. Vou fazer alguns testes, recolher amostras e voltar para trabalhar em casa. Preciso de sossego, e não do interminável fluxo de conversa miúda da Molly.- ele carranqueou, arrancando uma risada de John.

Ao chegarem a St. Bart's, a recepcionista apenas entregou-lhes os passes de trabalho, sem preocupar-se com assinaturas. As excentricidades de Sherlock já faziam parte da rotina do hospital-escola há alguns anos, e seu trabalho constante com Lestrade lhe garantia os mesmos privilégios de acesso da polícia (também não era nenhum inconveniente o fato de seu irmão mais velho ser um dos maiores benfeitores da instituição). Sherlock entrou na morgue como se o lugar lhe pertencesse, indo direto até o pequeno escritório onde Molly normalmente ficava, assustando a legista, que estava absorta na leitura de um grosso volume.

- Sherlock! Você me assustou. – ela reclamou. – Ah, olá, doutor Watson.

- Olá, Molly. – ele sorriu – E quantas vezes ainda tenho que pedir que você me chame de John? – ela corou e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, e ele balançou a cabeça, virando-se para o detetive. – Sherlock, se você precisar que eu traga alguma coisa pra casa à noite, mande uma mensagem. Ligue apenas se algo urgente acontecer. – Sherlock fez menção de falar, e John cortou-o – Não, entediado não conta como urgência. – o detetive deu um sorriso enviesado.

- E excitado? – John sentiu o rosto queimar, mas acabou rindo junto com Sherlock, balançando a cabeça. – Está bem, está bem. Eu não vou atrapalhar seu precioso _dia de trabalho_, a não ser que algo grave aconteça; ou que apareça um caso. – absortos em sua pequena troca de farpas, eles não notaram que Molly os encarava com a boca aberta e o rosto vermelho. Sherlock aproximou-se de John e ajeitou a gola da camisa dele, inclinando-se e dando um beijo breve nos lábios dele. – Vá logo antes que eu mude de ideia. – ele murmurou, contra os lábios de John, que riu e beijou-o de volta.

- Comporte-se. – só então ele pareceu lembrar-se da presença de Molly, que ainda estava parada atrás deles, a boca aberta como um peixinho dourado fora do aquário. – Até outro dia, Molly. – ela piscou ao ouvir o próprio nome, o tom de vermelho do rosto aprofundando-se, e balançou a cabeça, como que acordando de um transe.

- A-até mais, dou-John. – depois que John saiu, ela virou-se para Sherlock, que pendurava seu paletó atrás da porta. – O que _diabos_ foi isso? Aliás, - ela perguntou, em choque, apontando para o ponto onde a gola da camisa de Sherlock abria-se, revelando uma marca proeminente em tons de vermelho e roxo na junção do pescoço com o ombro esquerdo – o que diabos é _isso_? – Sherlock recolheu a sacola que largara no chão, e observou Molly com um sorriso pequeno no canto dos lábios.

- Eu acredito, Molly, que o termo atualmente utilizado é "chupão". Agora, você não teria por acaso nenhuma vítima de câncer disponível, teria? – Molly balançou a cabeça, incrédula e um pouco desapontada.

- Então, vocês estão juntos agora? – ela perguntou, numa voz pequena, e foi com um aperto no coração que ela viu as feições de Sherlock suavizarem-se por um instante ao lembrar-se de John.

- Sim, Molly. Estamos _juntos_. Sim, juntos como em namorados. Não, não vou entrar em detalhes sobre isso. Então, alguma vítima de câncer? – ela pigarreou antes de continuar, sem conseguir encará-lo.

- Tenho um homem de 43 anos, câncer de próstata, uma jovem de 19, câncer ósseo, e um senhor de 72, câncer na laringe. Mas essa não foi a _causa mortis_, ele foi baleado num assalto a banco. – ainda de cabeça baixa, ela pegou as chaves do necrotério e a prancheta com as fichas. – Quer ver os três?

- Por favor. – Sherlock hesitou por um momento. – Molly... você conhece o doutor Kubrick, da patologia forense? – ela encarou-o confusa.

- Eddie? Claro, nós costumamos ter o mesmo horário de almoço. Você vai precisar de algo dele?

- Na verdade, sim. – ele tirou as chaves e a prancheta das mãos dela, abrindo a porta – Ele vem tentando criar coragem para convidá-la há semanas, mas você estava cega aos avanços do pobre rapaz. Vá até o laboratório e convide ele pra tomar um café depois do expediente. – ele saiu e olhou para Molly com uma piscadela. – De nada.

Ele fechou a porta do escritório, deixando uma Molly corada e sem palavras atrás de si.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

John chegou à clínica com alguns minutos de atraso; o trânsito em Londres era realmente infernal nas segundas-feiras. Seu primeiro paciente – um senhor octogenário que era completamente contra qualquer tipo de remédios, e acreditava que uma xícara de caldo de carne e uma taça de conhaque curavam desde resfriados até câncer terminal – já o aguardava, um pouco irritado pelo atraso. John não demorou a dobrá-lo, com seu jeito tranquilo e bem humorado, e logo atendia num ritmo regular os pacientes daquela manhã. Era quase uma da tarde quando ele finalmente teve uma pausa nas consultas agendadas. Ele correu até a cafeteria no outro lado da rua e pegou um sanduíche, voltando para comê-lo na sala de descanso da clínica. Sarah estava lá, tomando uma xícara de chá e lendo o jornal. Ela sorriu para ele sobre a borda da xícara.

- Hey, John. Teve um bom final de semana? – John sorriu de leve enquanto servia-se de chá, indo sentar-se ao lado da colega.

- Nada mal. E você? – Sarah olhou-o por um tempo e largou a xícara na mesa, cruzando os braços.

- Okay, pode falar: qual o nome dela? – ele ergueu o olhar do sanduíche, uma sobrancelha erguida, mas sentia o rosto esquentando. Maldita Sarah, que praticamente conseguia farejar quando alguém tinha se dado bem.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso de canto, sabendo que isso só ia atiça-la ainda mais. Não tinha ideia de qual ia ser a reação de sua ex ao fato de estar saindo com um homem; ou melhor, ao fato de estar saindo com Sherlock, que fora o estopim do fim do relacionamento. Ela nunca parecera particularmente ressentida com o detetive depois do término do namoro com John; as excentricidades de Sherlock pareciam mais diverti-la do que exaspera-la. Como se invocado por pensamento, seu celular recebeu uma mensagem do próprio.

**_John, estou sem amônia. Pode trazer à noite? - SH _**

**_Banheiro, embaixo da pia, garrafa azul. – John_**

Ele voltou-se para Sarah, e viu que ela a olhava com um sorrisinho.

- Não me distraia, Watson. Dá pra ver que você está de namorada nova. Desembuche. – John riu e esfregou a nuca, pensando em como ia quebrar as novidades para Sarah.

- Você vê, não é exatamente uma pessoa _nova_... – e foi interrompido pelo celular.

**_Por que você escondeu a minha amônia? – SH_**

**_Porque ela estava na geladeira, ao lado do leite. Armazenada em uma outra garrafa de leite. Eu quase coloquei amônia no meu chá. – John_**

**_Está bem. Obrigado. – SH_**

**_E desculpe. – SH_**

**_Tudo bem. Vejo você à noite. - John_**

**_Amo você. – John_**

- As mensagens são dela? – ela olhara por cima do ombro de John e vira a última mensagem que ele enviara - É aquela advogada que tinha o buldogue, ou talvez a professorinha de jardim de infância?

- Não, Sarah. É... Deus, como eu vou contar isso pra você? – ele riu e apoiou a testa na mão, um pouco constrangido. – Você lembra da nossa última briga, antes de decidirmos que estávamos melhor como amigos? – ela franziu a testa, tentando recordar-se.

- Vagamente. O que isso tem a ver?

- Então, você vê... – novamente o celular tocou, e Sarah foi mais rápida que John, pegando o celular de cima da mesa e correndo para a outra ponta da sala. – SARAH! – a médica riu e leu a mensagem recebida.

**_Também amo você. Traga leite. – SH_**

Sarah ficou em silêncio por um instante, olhando para John, embasbacada.

- Pode devolver meu celular, Sarah? – ele pediu, a voz suave. Ela entregou o aparelho em silêncio. Ele leu a mensagem com um sorriso pequeno e guardou-o no bolso dos jeans. – Satisfez sua curiosidade?

- Desculpe, John. – ela respondeu, a voz contida, sem querer encará-lo – Foi inapropriado.

- Você realmente sente muito, ou apenas sente por ter descoberto que é Sherlock a pessoa com quem estou? – ele perguntou, uma ponta de mágoa transparecendo na voz. – Sarah... você é uma das pessoas em quem eu mais confio. É a única ex-namorada com quem mantive contato amigável, e não foi só por causa do trabalho; nós nos entendemos. Não totalmente, mas ainda assim... sempre nos demos bem. Você sempre soube a extensão do meu carinho por Sherlock; isso é só a evolução natural deste sentimento. – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, olhando para a cabeça abaixada da colega. – Ele me faz feliz, Sarah. E como minha amiga, eu espero que você fique feliz por mim. – Pegando o resto de seu sanduíche, ele saiu da sala de descanso sem dizer mais nada.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

**N/A: **E começa a parte final da trilogia The Science of Seduction ^^ Essa fic é mais focada no cotidiano dos dois -vai ter situações engraçadas, absurdas, angst, sexy... de tudo um pouco. Espero que apreciem o/

Vai ser postada no mesmo ritmo das anteriores, um capítulo por semana ^.^

Until next week,

Eowin


	2. PARTE II – ROUTINE, SWEET ROUTINE 2

PARTE II – ROUTINE, SWEET ROUTINE 2

Eram oito e meia da noite quando John arrastou-se escada acima em direção ao 221B. Ele atendera uma porção de casos de insolação naquela tarde, de londrinos desesperados com a onda de calor, e estava positivamente exausto. John largou a maleta sobre a mesa da sala e foi para a cozinha, onde Sherlock sentava-se à mesa, cercado de uma miríade de frascos, com um rolo de fita adesiva púrpura em mãos. O médico olhou confuso para aquela bagunça, mas deu de ombros e curvou-se para beijar o detetive.

- Como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou, abraçando Sherlock pelos ombros e enterrando o nariz nos cachos negros.

- Produtivo. Estou testando um novo reagente em células cancerígenas. Ah, e Molly convidou o patologista para jantar. Ela me mandou uma mensagem muito animada e agradecida. – ele falou, com uma careta. – Eu pedi comida indiana, chega dentro de alguns minutos.

- Que história é essa de Molly e do patologista? – John dirigiu-se para sua poltrona, sentando-se com um gemido. – Você andou brincando de cupido, Sherlock?

- Não, apenas chamei a atenção de Molly para o fato de que o doutor Kubrick estava extremamente atraído por ela. Primeiro ela ficou um pouco chateada comigo; mas depois, enquanto revisávamos uma autópsia, ela pareceu considerar meu conselho de chama-lo para um café válido, e resolveu segui-lo de imediato. - Sherlock parou de mexer nos frascos e olhou para John. – Ela reagiu tão mal assim?

- Quem reagiu a quê? – John perguntou, a cabeça escorada no encosto da poltrona, os olhos fechados.

- Sarah. Você está chateado com ela. A reação dela foi tão ruim assim? – John suspirou. Realmente, não havia ponto em esconder as coisas de Sherlock.

- Não sei... eu realmente não fiquei pra ver a reação. Eu meio que... despejei tudo em cima dela e saí. E depois, tive uma tarde corrida e não tive tempo de conversar com ela de novo. – ele virou-se na poltrona e olhou Sherlock, que colava pedaços de fita adesiva púrpura nos frascos – O que você está fazendo? – o detetive virou-se para ele com um sorriso, o rosto levemente rosado.

- Eu... estou identificando os meus frascos. Vamos evitar outro incidente como o do açucareiro, não é? Entretanto, - ele continuou, examinando um dos frascos contra a luz – tem algumas coisas aqui que eu não tenho certeza se eu cheguei a usar em experimentos ou não. – ele parecia embaraçado.

- Na dúvida, etiquete. – a campainha tocou nesse momento, e John ergueu-se, mas Sherlock e suas pernas infinitas já estavam na porta. O médico resolveu ver se ainda havia uma última cerveja na geladeira; Deus sabia que ele precisava de uma depois da tarde infernal que tivera.

Quando Sherlock voltou para a cozinha, encontrou John em frente à geladeira, muito pálido, respirando em longos haustos, segurando a porta com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Ele virou a cabeça vagarosamente na direção do detetive e perguntou, em voz monocórdia.

- Sherlock, o que é isso na prateleira de cima? – o detetive afastou-o, abriu a geladeira e pegou duas cervejas, levando-as junto com as sacolas de comida para a sala. John seguiu atrás dele, vagarosamente.

- Amostras para meu experimento, John. Eu disse a você que ia trazê-las para trabalhar em casa, tente prestar atenção. – ele sentou-se na poltrona, arrumando as coisas na mesa de café, e John sentou-se devagar na poltrona oposta, respirando fundo e apertando a ponte do nariz.

- Okay, nova regra, Sherlock.

- Hum?

- Nada de genitais na geladeira.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Era uma sensação acolhedora, morna, e muito diferente a que ele estava acostumado. Acordar daquela maneira, braços longilíneos enroscados em torno do seu peito, pernas esguias enlaçadas nas suas, um peito plano e sólido contra suas costas e... oh, isso podia ficar ainda mais interessante: uma ereção matinal pressionada contra ele.

John tinha plena consciência de que ocasiões simples como essa – acordar numa manhã, durante a semana, no abraço firme e morno de Sherlock – seriam raras e preciosas; quando ele menos esperasse, o Jogo chamaria e a cama ficaria fria e vazia por dias e dias a fio. Ele resolveu ficar em silêncio, semiadormecido, simplesmente aproveitando o momento. A luz do Sol filtrava-se por uma nesga entre as cortinas, e pintava o quarto com uma luminosidade dourada, que emprestava um aspecto onírico àquela pacífica manhã de terça-feira.

Ele sentiu quando Sherlock acordou. Os braços que o enlaçavam o seguraram mais forte por um instante, e lábios encontraram seu caminho até o ponto mais sensível em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia, John. – a voz de Sherlock, levemente rouca e ainda mais grave devido ao sono era um poderoso afrodisíaco, John pensou, enquanto virava-se para beijá-lo. Três palavras bastavam para deixá-lo trêmulo e expectante. Ele beijou Sherlock lenta e ternamente, as mãos vagando pela pele macia do peito do detetive. Sherlock estreitou o abraço até seus quadris tocarem-se, o que arrancou um gemido dos dois. Na noite anterior, John estava exausto demais para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse deitar com a cabeça no ombro de Sherlock e deixar-se escorregar para um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Mas agora pela manhã, descansado e relaxado, vendo a luz do Sol brincar na pele pálida e levemente salpicada de sardas dos ombros do detetive enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço, ele se sentia mais do que disposto.

- Huum... eu poderia passar o dia inteiro assim. – ele tomou uma das mãos esguias na sua e beijou-lhe os dedos um por um.

- E por que não podemos, mesmo? – a voz de Sherlock veio abafada, deitado como ele estava com o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço de John, que sorriu e beijou-lhe a têmpora.

- Em algum momento, nós temos que levantar. Eu tenho que fazer compras pra semana, arrumar o apartamento...

- E trazer suas coisas pra cá – Sherlock interrompeu, as mãos deslizando pelas laterais de seu corpo e provocando-lhe arrepios – Este é o seu quarto, agora; _nosso_ quarto. Não faz sentido você ter que ir lá em cima toda vez que precisar de uma muda limpa de roupa. – John sorriu e beijou-o novamente. O beijo foi tornando-se mais duro à medida que as mãos de Sherlock escorregaram mais para baixo em seu corpo. Os dedos longos encontraram o caminho dentro de suas calças de pijama e logo envolveram sua ereção, arrancando-lhe um gemido, que foi abafado pelos lábios de Sherlock. Suas próprias mãos encontraram o caminho até o traseiro do detetive, e ele segurou-o com força, enterrando as unhas na carne macia, puxando-o contra si, sem nunca separar seus lábios dos dele. Sherlock rompeu o beijo em busca de ar, e enterrou os dentes na curva do ombro de John. – Tem certeza que quer sair da cama?

- Agora, não. – John fechou os olhos e pegou a cintura das calças de Sherlock. – Isso tem que ir embora. Nesse exato instante. – os dois apressaram-se em tirar o que ainda vestiam, atirando as roupas ao chão, e Sherlock deitou-se sobre John, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios ao sentir a pele nua do médico contra a sua. – Bem melhor. – John começou a mordiscar a pele sensível do ombro de Sherlock, deixando pequenas marcas que cobria com beijos e lambidas. Sherlock olhava-o com olhos entreabertos, a respiração acelerada.

- John... eu gostaria de fazer algo... Posso? – ele acariciou com as pontas dos dedos o peito de John, arranhando-o de leve.

- Levando em conta o que aconteceu da última vez que você falou essas exatas palavras... por favor, fique a vontade. – John jogou-se na cama, olhando para Sherlock com as pupilas dilatadas e o rosto afogueado. Sherlock pairou por cima do corpo dele até que suas ereções estivessem perfeitamente alinhadas, e os dois estremeceram ao contato. Ele apoiou-se no colchão com a mão esquerda, a mão direita deslizando pelo abdômen de John provocativamente, envolvendo-lhe o pênis, masturbando-o em movimentos longos e lentos. John ergueu a mão para tocá-lo da mesma maneira, mas Sherlock fez que não com a cabeça; o médico levou as mãos às coxas do detetive, passando as unhas delicadamente, desconcentrando-o por um instante. Sherlock soltou-o e rolou sobre a cama, em direção ao criado-mudo. – Aonde você vai? – John perguntou, a voz estrangulada e um tom acima do normal.

- Só pegando uma coisa... ah, aqui está. – ele voltou com um pequeno tubo de hidratante em mãos. John olhou-o com a sobrancelha erguida em surpresa.

- Por que você tem um tubo de hidratante no criado-mudo? – Sherlock despejou uma pequena quantidade de creme na mão e olhou para John com um sorriso pequeno.

- Mycroft esqueceu aqui um dia desses, e eu escondi só pra irritá-lo. Estou feliz de ter feito isso. – ele voltou a reclinar-se sobre John quase na mesma posição anterior, mas fazendo-o virar-se levemente sobre o lado direito, ele mesmo um pouco deitado sobre seu lado esquerdo, as pernas enlaçando as de John, e o médico sorriu, entendendo o porquê do creme... ou pensando que havia entendido, porque o próximo gesto de Sherlock pegou-o de surpresa. Os dedos esguios e habilidosos do detetive, de alguma maneira, envolveram ambas as ereções ao mesmo tempo, e John pensou que fosse explodir com o contato na hora; era um prazer diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já sentira, ter seu pênis pressionado contra o de Sherlock, a mão longa e macia dele envolvendo-os. E então Sherlock começou a movimentar a mão, primeiro de maneira hesitante, em estocadas longas e lentas, mas logo estabeleceu um ritmo constante e firme, que provocou espasmos no corpo de John. O médico enterrou as mãos no traseiro de Sherlock, apertando os dedos de uma forma que ele sabia que certamente deixaria marcas na pele pálida, e seus quadris pularam, tentando estreitar o contato entre os dois. Sherlock encostou a testa na de John, ofegante, tentando concentrar-se em manter o ritmo constante o máximo de tempo possível, a mão deslizando com facilidade com o auxílio do creme. Ele já sentia a agora familiar sensação de calor construir-se em seu ventre, e os pequenos ruídos desarticulados que John fazia apenas aumentavam seu prazer. – John... _tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue... Je ne te quitterai jamais, jamais dan la vie..._ – John sentiu seu sangue em ebulição ao ouvir Sherlock murmurando em francês no seu ouvido, enquanto sua mão mantinha o ritmo implacável, acelerando aos poucos, construindo seu prazer vagarosamente - _Je t'aime, John, je t'adore... _– John subiu as mãos para segurar o rosto de Sherlock e beijou-o com desespero, arquejando na boca do detetive, sentindo como se seu corpo fosse se desmanchar em pedaços. A língua de Sherlock invadiu sua boca e explorou cada polegada dela vorazmente, e ele rompeu o beijo, mordiscando-lhe os lábios. Sherlock encarou-o com os olhos escuros e a testa porejada de suor, e John viu em seus olhos que ele também estava muito próximo de seu limite. O movimento da mão tornou-se frenético, o aperto quase insuportável -_ Je veux te voir jouir, John. Jouis pour moi. _–Foi como se uma granada de luz explodisse no quarto; uma brancura ofuscante tomou a visão de John por um instante, e ele gritou o nome de Sherlock, um grito estrangulado e trêmulo, o corpo erguido contra o do detetive. Enquanto seu corpo caía na cama, tomado de tremores, ele sentiu Sherlock enrijecer, seu nome apenas um suspiro nos lábios dele, derramando-se sobre o abdômen de John, e o detetive deixou seu orgasmo tomar-lhe as forças, caindo, uma massa de membros flácidos e trêmulos sobre o médico. John ergueu as mãos e começou a acariciar os cabelos de Sherlock lentamente, enquanto os dois acalmavam as respirações ofegantes. Sherlock ergueu-se lentamente e olhou John com um sorriso satisfeito – Feliz por ter ficado na cama mais um pouco? – o médico riu, beijando a bagunça de cachos negros.

- Definitivamente. Mas agora, eu acho que é hora de um banho. – Sherlock ergueu-se devagar e olhou para a cama.

- E de trocar os lençóis, também.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

- Você pesquisou um _bocado_ de coisas na Internet. – John comentou mais tarde, brincalhão, enquanto Sherlock o ajudava a arrumar suas coisas para levar para o quarto de baixo. Bom, "ajudando" era força de expressão; ele sentou-se na cama e ficou observando John separar pilhas de camisetas e calças e dobrar uma quantidade aparentemente interminável de blusões de lã.

- Sendo o virgem da relação, eu estava em clara desvantagem. – Sherlock falou, remexendo numa pilha de camisetas desbotadas que John costumava usar pra dormir. – Não queria parecer uma criatura completamente inepta para você. – John sorriu, sem virar-se.

- É, mas agora quem parece totalmente inepto sou eu. É tudo diferente... eu também preciso aprender, Lockie. – ele virou-se para Sherlock e ergueu as sobrancelhas comicamente. – Melhor me mostrar alguns sites de _tutoriais amorosos_. – o travesseiro que Sherlock jogou acertou-o em cheio no rosto. – Bastardo. – ele falou, a voz repleta de carinho – Vamos, deixe de ser preguiçoso e me ajude a levar essas roupas. Mais tarde eu busco o resto.

- Você vai fazer compras hoje? – Sherlock bracejava uma caixa de papelão cheia de roupas íntimas e uma braçada de camisas devidamente penduradas em cabides. John descia as escadas à frente dele, uma pilha perigosamente alta de camisetas e calças nos braços estendidos, e uma sacola cheia de sapatos no ombro.

- Não temos comida _nenhuma_ em casa, Sherlock. E viver de _delivery_ não é nem saudável, nem barato. – ele abriu a porta do quarto com o pé e largou as roupas sobre a cama já despida de lençóis – Hum, eu vou ter que ir até uma loja e comprar lençóis. Os poucos que nós temos não vão aguentar o ritmo. - ele falou, com um sorrisinho. Sherlock terminou de pendurar as camisas, e começou a esvaziar uma gaveta de sua cômoda para a roupa íntima de John.

- Ugh, por favor, não diga que eu tenho que ir junto comprar _roupas de cama_. – ele cuspiu as últimas palavras no mesmo tom que usava para dizer "Anderson".

- Eu gostaria que você fosse. – John terminara de guardar as camisetas, e virou-se para Sherlock notando, com uma ponta de divertimento, que ele separava suas meias por cores antes de guarda-las. – Se você não for, não vai poder dizer _nada_ sobre os lençóis que eu comprar. Nenhuma palavra. Nadica de nada. – ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se no guarda-roupa. Sherlock olhou-o por um instante, e voltou à tarefa de organizar as meias.

- Tudo bem. Eu não vou reclamar.

- E nem vai coloca-los no lixo, usá-los para experimentos ou dá-los para alguém. – o detetive bufou, sabendo que John o pegara. – Você vai até o Tesco comigo?

- Você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez? – os dois olharam-se, memórias de um garotinho curioso, um tapa bem dado por uma mãe furiosa e uma mulher indignada na fila da registradora ameaçando chamar a polícia passando entre os dois.

- É... melhor não. Mas se você quiser alguma coisa, melhor fazer uma lista. – os dois saíram do quarto e foram até a cozinha para uma xícara de chá. Enquanto John colocava a chaleira para ferver, Sherlock arrancou uma página de seu caderno e começou a anotar itens.

- Melhor levar meu cartão. – ele falou – Especialmente se você também vai comprar lençóis. – John assentiu, preparando as canecas. Quando o chá ficou pronto, Sherlock entregou a lista para John, que pegou a caneta das mãos dele para acrescentar seus próprios itens.

- Okay, vamos ver... Parafina, álcool 96 graus, barbante encerado, cano de PVC, _silver tape_, gelo seco, querosene... Sherlock, você pretende explodir o flat? Eu não vou comprar NADA disso, a não ser que você me dê um excelente motivo para cada item, que não envolva a destruição da nossa casa, nem mesmo parcialmente. – Sherlock encarou-o em silêncio, carranqueando – Eu vou trazer... a parafina, o cano de PVC e a _silver tape_. E só. Se vire com isso. – um sorriso mínimo curvou os lábios de Sherlock.

- E o que está do outro lado do papel? – John virou a folha e corou furiosamente, rindo.

- Isso eu posso comprar. – ele olhou para Sherlock, a cabeça inclinada – Você... não acha que é ir rápido demais? Eu quero dizer...

- Eu só quero estar preparado, John. – ele respondeu, sorrindo – Além do mais, é melhor do que usar o hidratante do meu irmão, não é?

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

A loja estava fresca e agradável, uma boa mudança do exterior abafado. A vendedora (na casa dos trinta anos, solteira, tinha um gato branco; ele estava pegando os hábitos irritantes de Sherlock) explicava a ele a diferença entre os materiais e tramas que a loja oferecia, a fim de que John escolhesse o que fosse mais adequado a suas necessidades. O método de John era mais simples: se ele gostasse da cor, ele esfregava as mãos no lençol; se fosse agradável ao toque, ele levava.

Ele já escolhera três conjuntos macios de algodão egípcio – um preto, um púrpura e um azul-marinho – e agora hesitava entre um conjunto verde-escuro do mesmo algodão ou um luxuoso conjunto de seda preta. Ele tentava não pensar em Sherlock nu, deitado nos lençóis, a pele de marfim contrastando maravilhosamente com os materiais escuros, as mãos agarrando o tecido enquanto ele contorcia-se sob seu corpo... e agora seus jeans estavam extremamente desconfortáveis. Ele tentou limpar a mente e acalmar-se antes que a vendedora voltasse e a situação ficasse embaraçosa. Seu celular tocou o alerta de mensagem.

**_Traga um conjunto vermelho. – SH_**

**_Nah-ah. Você não veio fazer compras, perdeu o direito de escolha. – John_**

Por que será que Sherlock queria lençóis vermelhos? A imaginação de John começou a vagar novamente. Lençóis cor de rubi e Sherlock deitado sobre eles, pele pálida e cabelos negros, como um vampiro de Anne Rice... talvez não fosse má ideia. Não, ele tinha que se manter focado. Sherlock **não** ia escolher, esse era o acordo.

**_Eu abro mão da parafina, pelos lençóis vermelhos. – SH_**

Ele não recuaria em seus princípios. Sherlock oferecera uma permuta, nada mais justo do que aceitar.

"_É, certo, continue se dizendo isso, Watson._", John pensou.

- E então, já decidiu? - a vendedora aproximou-se sorrindo. Ele olhou uma última vez para o celular antes de guarda-lo no bolso.

- Sim... você tem alguma coisa em vermelho?

A loja, felizmente, fazia entregas. Depois de deixar o endereço com a vendedora e de se certificar com Sherlock que ele esperaria o entregador, John correu até uma cafeteria para um sanduíche e uma xícara de chá, antes de ir cuidar das compras da semana. Àquela hora, a filial onde ele normalmente fazia suas compras estava relativamente vazia e tranquila; alguns poucos casais, algumas senhoras de idade, uma que outra mãe com um bebê a tiracolo. Ele pegou um carrinho e começou com sua própria lista, deixando as insanidades de Sherlock por último.

- Deixe-me ver... – ele ia falando consigo mesmo, enquanto riscava itens da lista à medida que os pegava. – Leite integral, pão, chá, Jammie Dodgers, ovos, bacon, feijões em lata, queijo, manteiga, geléia... certo... ainda tenho que pegar as carnes, arroz, espaguete, açúcar e... ouch! – ele trombou o carrinho contra o de outra pessoa. – Me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção... – ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou uma figura familiar. – Jeanette?

- John. – a mulher respondeu, num tom contido e com um sorriso tenso. – Como vai?

- Bem, muito bem, obrigado. Você... você parece ótima.

- E como vai Sherlock? – ela perguntou, em tom de mofa. John não conseguiu conter um sorriso pequeno.

- Ótimo, ótimo, só... Sherlock, você sabe como ele é. – ela bufou, desdenhosa, olhando o carrinho cheio.

- Sei bem. Ainda fazendo você correr atrás dele e entregar tudo em mãos, pelo visto. – ela endireitou a postura e agarrou a barra do carrinho. Foi um... prazer vê-lo, John.

- Igualmente. – ele olhou as costas dela, tensas, enquanto ela afastava-se rapidamente pelo corredor dos enlatados. Dando de ombros, ele foi terminar suas compras. Levando em consideração a quantidade de mulheres com quem ele saíra no último ano e meio (e mais ainda, levando em consideração a quantidade delas que o haviam deixado justamente por causa de Sherlock), ele estava fadado a ter muitos e muitos encontros embaraçosos ainda.

Depois de pegar todos os gêneros – e de uma passada rápida na pequena seção de perfumaria e drogaria -, John dirigiu-se ao caixa, já sentindo suas pernas exaustas. Escolheu uma das filas menores e encostou-se no carrinho, com um suspiro alto, e só quando a pessoa da frente voltou-se foi que ele reparou atrás de quem ele parara: Jeanette.

- Olá de novo. – ele falou, sem graça. Ela encarou-o por um momento e baixou o olhar para o carrinho dele, corando furiosamente e virando para frente. John olhou na mesma direção e viu o que lhe provocara tal reação.

O último item da lista de Sherlock.

Um tubo de lubrificante e uma caixa de camisinhas.

Quando ele chegou em casa, com mais sacolas do que conseguia carregar, ele atirou o pacote no colo de Sherlock, que estava deitado no sofá, vestindo apenas as calças do pijama, lendo um volume sobre neurocirurgia da coleção de John.

- Da próxima vez, você é quem vai comprar.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

- Quantas línguas você fala, afinal? – John jazia, exaurido, com a cabeça no peito de Sherlock, depois de um banho muito, _muito_ demorado. Sherlock acariciava as costas dele preguiçosamente, as pontas dos dedos traçando o caminho das cicatrizes.

- Apenas cinco. Inglês, francês, espanhol, alemão e árabe. Embora meu árabe precise de um pouco de trabalho. – John soltou uma risada bufada.

- _Apenas_ cinco? – Sherlock sorriu, beijando-lhe os cabelos.

- Mycroft me ensinou todas essas línguas, e ele também fala português, italiano, russo, japonês, mandarim, hindi e coreano.

- Bastardo esnobe – John murmurou, a voz abafada pela pele macia do pescoço de Sherlock, onde ele começava a depositar beijos suaves. – Eu preferia não citar o nome do seu irmão enquanto estamos na cama. – Sherlock soltou um murmúrio satisfeito, fechando os olhos, até que ouviu o distinto toque de seu telefone, anunciando uma mensagem. John ergueu a cabeça.

- Ignore.

- Pode ser importante.

- Se for importante, a pessoa vai ligar. – e como que em resposta, o telefone tocou, anunciando uma chamada. Sherlock grunhiu um palavrão e desvencilhou-se dos braços de John, alcançando o telefone na mesa de cabeceira. – Sherlock Holmes. – ele ouviu por alguns instantes. – E foi apenas isso? Por que está me ligando? – o que quer que a pessoa do outro lado da linha tenha dito, fez Sherlock fechar os olhos e ranger os dentes, irritado. – Me dê quinze minutos, e diga para mandarem um carro me buscar. Se eles vão me tirar da cama depois da meia-noite, é o mínimo que me devem. – ele desligou o celular e atirou-o na cama com raiva, começando a vestir-se.

- O que foi?

- Gregson. – Sherlock respondeu, abotoando rapidamente a camisa. – Houve uma quebra de segurança no Clube Diógenes e meu irmão e Lestrade pediram que ele me contatasse. Você sabe como Gregson é cabeça-dura e obtuso; nem mesmo Lestrade confia nele para lidar com uma situação delicada como essa sozinho. – John pareceu confuso, enquanto Sherlock sentava na cama para calçar os sapatos.

- E a situação é delicada porque...?

- É o Clube Diógenes, John. Você deve imaginar o tipo de coisas que pode ter sido levada, especialmente se lembrar de que meu irmão é um dos patronos do clube. – ele terminou de abotoar o terno e colocou o celular no bolso – Se eu precisar de você, eu ligo. Vindo do meu irmão, provavelmente é só um caso chato envolvendo algum político gordo e estúpido como ele, e eu devo voltar pela manhã. – ele deu um beijo breve em John e saiu correndo pela porta – Boa noite!

John acomodou-se para dormir, sabendo que seu sono seria, na melhor das hipóteses, superficial. Seu cérebro estaria esperando uma ligação a noite inteira, e o manteria num estado de madorna, quando muito. Mas a manhã veio, e nenhuma notícia de Sherlock chegara. John foi para a clínica desassossegado, tentando dizer a si mesmo que estava tudo bem, e que Sherlock já sumira por mais de três dias sem uma palavra, mas a intimidade dos últimos dias quebrara o equilíbrio antigo do relacionamento dos dois. Ele agora se preocupava em dobro.

Ao chegar à clínica, ele evitou as tentativas de conversa da parte de Sarah. Ainda estava aborrecido com a reação dela, e ela ainda lhe falava com certo distanciamento. Um fluxo constante de pacientes o manteve ocupado até pouco depois do meio-dia, quando ele finalmente conseguiu parar e sentar para uma xícara de chá na sala de descanso. Ele recuperou seu celular do bolso, e suspirou, exasperado, ao ver que não havia nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma ligação, nada. Ainda assim, fazia apenas doze horas. Até onde ele sabia, Sherlock estava em Baker Street, deitado no sofá, mergulhado nas profundezas de seu Palácio Mental.

Exceto que, naquele instante, Sherlock entrou pela porta da clínica, indo direto até o balcão da recepção, uma toalha ensopada de sangue apertada contra o bíceps esquerdo, as faces angulosas mais pálidas do que o normal.

- Eu preciso falar com o Doutor Watson. – ele informou à jovem atrás do balcão, que olhou-o, espantada.

- O doutor Watson está em horário de almoço, mas a doutora Sawyer...

- NÃO! Eu... preciso que você chame o doutor Watson. - a voz de Sherlock ecoou na recepção quase vazia, atraindo a atenção de Sarah, que estava num dos consultórios e veio ver que barulho era aquele. Ela apertou os lábios ao ver a fonte de toda a confusão.

- Sherlock. – ela saudou-o, friamente. Sherlock endireitou-se, olhando-a de cima, apertando com mais força a toalha.

- Doutora Sawyer. Poderia, por gentileza, chamar John?

- O que houve? - ela aproximou-se, tentando tocar no braço ferido, mas Sherlock encolheu-se, desviando dela.

- Fui ferido durante uma perseguição a um suspeito. – ela mediu-o de cima a baixo, os lábios franzidos numa expressão de desgosto.

- Você deveria ter procurado um pronto-socorro. Perdeu muito tempo para chegar até aqui, pela quantidade de sangue que parece ter perdido. – Sherlock suspirou, apoiando-se no balcão, tonto.

- Doutora Sawyer, poderia deixar seus ciúmes e objeções de lado e chamar John para me atender? Por favor. – Sarah empalideceu diante das acusações, mas sinalizou para que a recepcionista chamasse John através do ramal interno. – Obrigado. – Sherlock murmurou, indo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. Sarah hesitou por um momento e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Por que você não foi até o pronto-socorro, Sherlock? Pergunto como médica. Você perdeu uma quantidade preocupante de sangue. – Sherlock encolheu os ombros.

- Já estive pior. Eu... não me sinto confortável com estranhos me tocando, a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário, doutora Sawyer. – ele admitiu, em voz baixa. Sarah olhou-o em descrença. – Eu não estou aqui para esfregar minha suposta _vitória_ na sua cara, a despeito do que você parece pensar. – Sarah abriu a boca para replicar, mas John já chegava à recepção.

- O que houve, Jenny? – a recepcionista apontou para a sala de espera, e John empalideceu ao ver Sherlock com a toalha ensopada de sangue pressionada contra o braço. – Sherlock! Que _diabos_... por que você não me ligou? – ele ajoelhou-se diante do detetive, levando às mãos até a toalha e removendo-a delicadamente, fazendo uma careta ao ver o corte longo e profundo no braço, sangrando profusamente.

- Meu celular quebrou durante a briga. Depois que Gregson me alcançou, eu vim direto para cá. – John ajudou-o a erguer-se, sem olhar para Sarah, fazendo Sherlock apoiar-se em seus ombros.

- Vamos lá, vamos limpar e suturar esse corte. – John conduziu-o até uma das salas de curativos e, após uma breve hesitação, Sarah seguiu-os, parando escondida nas sombras do corredor, espiando os dois. John tirou o terno e a camisa rasgados e fez Sherlock deitar-se na maca, começando a limpar com iodo o corte. – O que aconteceu, Lockie? – o tom carinhoso e preocupado fez Sarah encolher-se, e o olhar que Sherlock lançou a John a fez sentir-se mal por estar espiando um momento íntimo dos dois. Mas uma visão da humanidade do detetive era demais para que ela pudesse resistir, e ela continuou escondida.

- Faca grande, e um sujeito maior ainda – foi a tentativa de piada de Sherlock, mas ele estava pálido e parecia exausto. – Foi uma tentativa idiota de um grupo albanês de recuperar certos documentos que estavam em poder do meu irmão. Eles foram espertos até certo ponto: invadiram o escritório dele no Clube Diógenes, conseguiram pegar os ditos documentos; mas foram estúpidos o suficiente para usar a célula local da Máfia Russa para fazer o trabalho braçal depois da fuga do Clube. Estúpidos. – John aplicou a anestesia local e começou a suturar o corte com pontos delicados e precisos. Sherlock relaxou levemente e fechou os olhos. – Acho que perdi muito sangue. Estou me sentindo um pouco tonto.

- Perda de sangue, cansaço e fome. Você só precisa comer alguma coisa e descansar, e vai ficar bem. – os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto John terminava a sutura, e quando terminou, ele pensou que Sherlock adormecera. Sarah viu, com um aperto no peito, quando John afastou os cachos suados da testa de Sherlock e depositou um beijo suave. O detetive abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, beijando-o nos lábios. Sarah afastou-se e voltou para a recepção, cuidando para não fazer nenhum barulho.

John ajudou Sherlock a erguer-se e os dois foram até a recepção, o medico ligando para Greg.

- Hey, Greg, é o John. Sim, eu sei, de nada. Você pode pedir pro Mycroft mandar um carro até a clínica onde eu trabalho, para buscar Sherlock? Um corte um pouco feio, ele perdeu um bocado de sangue, e eu não confio em coloca-lo em um táxi sozinho. Não, eu estou cheio de pacientes ainda, não tenho como sair Greg. Obrigado. – ele virou-se para Sarah, que estava encostada no balcão, os braços cruzados e uma expressão indecifrável. – Eu só vou aguardar o carro ali fora com ele e já volto, Sarah. Meu próximo paciente ainda não chegou, certo?

- Certo. – ele viraram-se, e Sarah chamou-os novamente. – Esperem. Sherlock? – o detetive virou-se, a mão de John em suas costas, conduzindo-o à saída, e inclinou a cabeça. – Se você machucar ele... – ele deu um sorriso de lado e puxou John para seu braços, beijando-o ferozmente e abraçando-o como um polvo.

- Não precisa me dizer isso, doutora Sawyer. Assim como eu não preciso lhe lembrar para manter uma distância respeitosa. Eu já peguei mais assassinos do que você tratou de resfriados. Conheço mais de uma centena de maneiras de desaparecer com um corpo. Boa tarde. – ele puxou John consigo, sem olhar para a mulher pálida e irritada que ficara para trás.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

John voltou para Baker Street no final da tarde, e encontrou Sherlock enroscado no sofá, laptop no colo, parecendo muito concentrado.

- Eu espero que você tenha comido e dormido um pouco – ele falou, à guisa de saudação, indo direto para a cozinha ligar a chaleira. Voltou para sala e inclinou-se para um beijo leve nos lábios, empurrando as pernas de Sherlock para poder sentar-se. O detetive ergueu as canelas, esperou John acomodar-se e derrubou-as no colo dele. – Você não precisava ter falado daquele jeito com Sarah, Sherlock. Foi rude. E não é da sua natureza demonstrações de ciúme. – Sherlock manteve os olhos grudados na tela.

- Foi rude da parte dela ficar nos espiando enquanto você suturava o meu braço, também. – ele falou num tom seco, batendo a tampa do laptop e largando-o no chão ao lado do sofá. – É bom que ela se acostume com a ideia de que nós estamos em um relacionamento, John, já que você não pretende abrir mão do seu emprego, e eu, certamente, não pretendo abrir mão de você. – ele levantou-se e saiu batendo os pés em direção ao quarto. John suspirou e ergueu-se, indo atrás dele.

- Sherlock... – ele sentou-se ao lado do detetive, que estava deitado de lado na cama, as costas voltadas para a porta – Você não precisa ter ciúmes da Sarah. Você não precisa ter ciúmes de ninguém. – ele acariciou a nuca de Sherlock, sentindo-o relaxar aos poucos sob seu toque – É com você que eu estou, é com você que eu _quero estar_. Certo? – Sherlock respirou fundo e virou-se para ele, um ar embaraçado no rosto.

- Certo. – ele pegou a mão de John e puxou-o para que ele deitasse também – Eu... me desculpe pelo descontrole. Eu só posso creditar isso à perda de sangue. – ele falou, sério. John começou a rir e curvou-se para beijá-lo.

- Claro, o que quer que te ajude a dormir à noite. – o detetive olhou-o, uma mão subindo pela coxa do médico.

- Na verdade, tem algo que me ajudaria a dormir melhor esta noite... – ele inclinou-se para beijar o pescoço de John, que suspirou e deixou-se cair na cama. Mas antes que eles pudessem continuar, o celular de Sherlock tocou, e eles grunhiram em frustração. – Eu realmente gostaria de ignorar...

- É, eu sei. – John foi até a sala recuperar o aparelho, e franziu a testa ao ver o remetente da mensagem – É do Dimmo. – Sherlock pulou da cama e arrancou o celular da mão de John, abrindo a mensagem e lendo, os olhos brilhantes.

- Oh, isso é ótimo. Lindo! – ele jogou o aparelho para John e começou a vestir-se rapidamente. Quando terminou, arrumou as lapelas e agarrou John pela gola da camisa, dando-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios – Pegue sua jaqueta, John. Nós temos um triplo assassinato!

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

N/A: Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os adoráveis reviews que estou recebendo nessa história. Muito, muito obrigada! Reviews são o combustivel do autor!


	3. PARTE III – CSI: CRIME SCENE INFATUATION

NOTA GIGANTESCA DA AUTORA:

Meus queridos e fiéis leitores [aqueles que ainda não desistiram de mim]:

Eu sei que houve um hiatus de três meses, e acho que devo uma explicação pra vocês.

A vida me pegou pelas bolas, esse é o resumo da coisa. Como a maioria de vocês bem sabe, eu não sou cocotinha: tenho 28 anos, trabalho 44 horas semanais e tenho um filho de quatro anos (a criança mais maravilhosa da face da Terra, aliás 3). Minha vida pessoal sofreu uma série de percalços e tribulações que travaram completamente meu processo criativo. Eu não estava satisfeita com o que estava escrevendo, e só agora eu consegui colocar um rumo mais ou menos como eu queria na história novamente. Ela provavelmente vai ser um pouco mais longa do que eu planejei a princípio, mas se eu contar pra vocês que tudo isso começou com a ideia de uma JohnLock one-shot, vocês terão uma idéia de como a minha mente funciona (era pra tudo ter terminado depois da cena do chuveiro em Lesson One!).

Como sempre, minha Mystrade vai ser atualizada ao mesmo tempo que a Johnlock, e ainda virão algumas outras novidades 3

Essa é a minha explicação explicação e pedido de desculpas a vocês, assim como um agradecimento pela paciência.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**PARTE III – CSI: CRIME SCENE INFATUATION**

Era uma casa de dois andares em Notting Hill, o tipo de lugar onde se espera encontrar um casal com dois filhos e um _terrier_ no quintal dos fundos. A frente já estava bloqueada pelas viaturas da Polícia Metropolitana. Junto à fita de isolamento da cena do crime, um policial gordinho e muito jovem montava guarda, nervoso. Sherlock aproximou-se a passos largos, John correndo de leve para alcança-lo.

- Senhor, é uma cena de crime! – ele tentou interromper Sherlock, que passara sob a fita e agora a segurava, erguida, para John – O senhor não pode...

- Tudo bem, Lewis. – a voz desdenhosa de Sally Donovan veio da porta da casa – Eles estão aqui a pedido do Detetive-Inspetor Dimmock. – ela virou-se para Sherlock. – Okay, Aberração, pode vir comigo. – John carranqueou para Sally e virou-se para Sherlock, que a observava com os olhos estreitados e um sorriso ferino.

- Ora, ora, Sargento Donovan... a Yard deve estar pagando melhor do que eu pensava, se agora você consegue comprar saias Stella McCartney. – ele sorriu com falsa inocência – Mas acho que o tamanho da saia está errado, parece tão apertada... e, John, esse não é o mesmo perfume que a assistente do meu irmão usa? Chanel nº 5, sempre achei tão enjoativo... mas é uma melhora significativa, em comparação com o terrível desodorante barato que Anderson usa. – com um olhar maldoso, ele saiu em direção aos degraus da entrada, examinando o chão com cuidado, saltando de um lado para o outro. John virou-se para Sally, contendo um sorriso.

- Você devia comprar um perfume próprio, Sally. Usar o perfume dos seus amantes é muita bandeira, mesmo para os meus padrões. – Ele olhou para a elegante saia xadrez, claramente um número menor, que a sargento usava e balançou a cabeça, rindo abertamente. – Diga a ela que mandei lembranças. – ele saiu atrás de Sherlock, deixando Sally fumegando de raiva, lançando maldições ao céu de início de noite.

Eles encontraram Dimmock no vestíbulo, balançando nos calcanhares ansiosamente. John gostava de Dimmock; como Lestrade, ele aceitava as excentricidades de Sherlock, sem se deixar arrastar por elas. Desde o caso envolvendo o Lótus Negro, ele esporadicamente procurava Sherlock em busca de orientação. Ele ouvia, e aprendia; cada vez mais a estrela dele na Scotland Yard ascendia. Lestrade dizia que, se alguém da nova geração de inspetores tinha uma boa cabeça sobre os ombros, esse alguém era Michael Dimmock. Mas ainda havia casos que desafiavam sua compreensão e, para eles, existia Sherlock Holmes.

- Boa noite, Sherlock, John. – ele acenou com a cabeça, sinalizando para que um dos rapazes da perícia trouxesse os trajes protetores. – Três vítimas: o dono da casa, Arthur Goodwin, 25 anos, sua noiva, Padma Singh, 23 anos e a colega de quarto dela, Lucy Carlisle, 25 anos. Eles foram encontrados por Adam Milverton, namorado da srta. Carlisle, que veio encontra-los para um jantar comemorativo do noivado do Sr. Goodwin e da srta. Singh. Os corpos... – Sherlock ergueu a mão, e Dimmock calou-se. – Já sei: sem ideias preconcebidas. Vocês têm dez minutos. – Sherlock colocou as luvas de látex, ignorando completamente o traje azul descartável.

- Posso precisar de mais tempo, Dimmock. – o inspetor franziu o cenho e endireitou a postura, cruzando os braços e tentando parecer o mais ameaçador possível.

- Dez minutos, Sherlock, e eu vou precisar de todas as informações que você puder me dar. – Sherlock fechou a expressão, contrariado, mas um meio sorriso perverso logo insinuou-se em seus lábios.

- Alguém anda aprendendo com o sogro. – ele provocou, e ficou satisfeito ao ver as bochechas do inspetor tingirem-se suavemente de vermelho. – Aliás, onde ele anda? Normalmente, ele é chamado em casos assim. Hierarquia ou outra bobagem dessas. – ele falou, com uma careta.

- O julgamento do caso Winger começou hoje de manhã. Ele está atolado até o pescoço com a promotoria. – Sherlock assentiu, sem prestar muita atenção. John fechou o zíper do traje e virou-se para Dimmo, que terminava de calçar as luvas.

- Quem é a equipe forense que está aí?

- Anderson e O'Neil. – John assentiu, munindo-se de uma dose extra de paciência. Sherlock ia ser mais desagradável do que o habitual; O'Neil era nova no departamento, e era de conhecimento geral que, desde que fora chutado por Donovan, Anderson andava esforçando-se para impressioná-la. - Vamos, os corpos foram encontrados na sala de estar.

A sala de estar era apinhada de poltronas e sofás, com mesinhas laterais cheias de porta-retratos e bugigangas. Seria um lugar acolhedor e agradável, não fossem os três corpos nus que jaziam entre móveis virados e cacos de porcelana. Os olhos gris de Sherlock escaneavam a cena no umbral da porta, catalogando o que viam. Ele sacou o celular e começou a tirar fotos aparentemente a esmo. John examinou a sala com cuidado, tentando registrar algum detalhe interessante, antes de voltar o olhar para os três corpos. Três garotos, com a vida inteira pela frente. Ele ainda surpreendia-se com a facilidade com que alguns ditos seres humanos dispunham da vida dos outros.

Sherlock avançava pela sala agora em passos cuidadosos, examinando os sofás e depois as paredes, tirando fotos com o celular de vez em quando. Ele finalmente agachou-se ao lado do corpo do rapaz, usando a ponta de uma caneta apara afastar o cabelo que cobria o orifício de entrada do tiro que o matara. Ele fez sinal para que John se aproximasse, e o médico agachou-se do outro lado do corpo.

- E então, alguma ideia? – o detetive assentiu, examinando um largo hematoma no rosto do rapaz, e logo partindo para examinar as mãos.

- Sete, até agora. – ele ergueu os olhos e encarou John – O que você pode me dizer? Começando pelo sr. Goodwin, aqui.

- A _causa mortis_ é, obviamente, o tiro na têmpora. – John inclinou-se para examinar a ferida e cheirou-a de leve – Tiro à queima-roupa, pela queimadura em volta; ainda dá pra sentir o cheiro de cordite. Pelo tamanho, eu diria que um calibre .38.

- E pelo ângulo da ferida de saída, eu diria que o sr. Goodwin estava ajoelhado quando foi atingido. – Sherlock interrompeu. – O que mais, John?

- Em algum ponto, ele resistiu; é possível ver a marca de uma coronha no hematoma. – ele apontou as marcas para Sherlock. – E como não há outras marcas, imagino que, depois disso, ele colaborou com o assassino.

- Ou assassinos. – corrigiu Sherlock.

- Ou assassinos. – John concordou, continuando o exame do corpo que jazia meio de bruços. – Hum... parece que ele foi...

- Sim. Todos os três foram vítimas de violência sexual. – Sherlock cuidadosamente virou o corpo, mostrando que o órgão sexual estava coberto de sangue e fluidos – Mas não da maneira que a polícia pensou a princípio. – John desviou o olhar, subitamente nauseado à medida que a ideia começava a formar-se em sua mente.

- Qual é a sua teoria, Sherlock? – o detetive ergueu-se, movendo-se para examinar o corpo da noiva de Goodwin, que jazia próximo à lareira.

- A mesma que a sua, pelo visto. – ele fez sinal para que John viesse examinar o corpo, e dessa vez ele agachou-se ao lado de Sherlock, que examinava as orelhas. – Ele foi coagido a violenta-las, e depois ele mesmo foi violentado. – John abriu a boca, e Sherlock ergueu um dedo. – É inútil procurar por DNA; Goodwin foi violado com um objeto. Só precisamos encontra-lo. – ele foi examinar o terceiro corpo, enquanto John terminava com o da Srta. Singh. Depois de pegar todas as informações possíveis, Sherlock voltou a examinar a sala. Ele parou junto ao mantel, examinando um complicado buquê de tulipas laranja, embrulhado em papel grafite brasonado em prata. Pegando o cartão pendurado no buquê, ele ficou muito quieto por um instante. – John? – o médico ergueu-se de onde concluía o exame no último corpo com um grunhido, por causa dos joelhos rígidos, e juntou-se ao detetive – Você lembra quando meu irmão enviou aquele buquê de flores para a Yard, no aniversário de Lestrade? – John conteve um sorriso, lembrando das provocações infinitas de Sherlock quando eles estavam sentados no escritório e o sofisticado buquê de girassóis chegou para o detetive-inspetor. Ele assentiu. – E você lembra o que eu falei sobre a floricultura? - John assentiu novamente, lembrando-se da arenga sobre como aquela floricultura usava métodos alternativos de cultivo, e produzia inclusive seu próprio papel para os cartões que acompanhavam os buquês. Ele lembrava claramente da expressão sonhadora de Greg ao revirar o pequeno cartão preto em suas mãos. – Bom. Então, o que este cartão diz a você? – Sherlock ergueu um pequeno pedaço de papel para o escrutínio de John.

Era um cartão aparentemente normal. Um pequeno retângulo, do tamanho de um cartão de visitas, em um belo tom de marfim, um papel texturizado, de aparência cara. No meio do cartão, em tinta azul e escrita fluida, duas palavras: "Toc, toc".

- Alguém trocou o cartão. – John realizou, confuso. – Por que alguém faria isso? – Sherlock bufou, exasperado, e agarrou John pelos ombros, encarando-o com força.

- Vamos lá, John, você pode fazer melhor do que isso! – John, a despeito de irritado pelas maneiras rudes do outro, não conseguiu evitar a onda quente que lhe percorreu ao sentir que Sherlock, inconscientemente, acariciava seus ombros com as pontas dos dedos durante o aperto. Dimmock os observava da soleira da porta, e John sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Onde você viu esse papel antes? – ele falou, em voz baixa, para que apenas John ouvisse – Onde você viu essa _letra_ antes? – ele soltou os ombros de John e arrancou as luvas de látex, dirigindo-se a Dimmo – A cozinha? – o detetive-inspetor apontou para o fundo da casa.

John seguiu-o rapidamente, e viu o esgar de desgosto nos lábios de Sherlock ao ver Anderson descendo as escadas, seguido de perto pela nova legista. O legista olhou com visível desprezo para o par.

- Ah, você já está aqui, Aber... Holmes. – John não perdeu o corte abrupto na forma de tratamento; obviamente, Sherlock também não. – Espero que não tenha contaminado a minha cena do crime. – Sherlock tinha um brilho maldoso no olhar, e John respirou fundo, preparando-se para uma tempestade de insultos... que nunca chegou.

- Vamos, John. Quero ver se esses idiotas não deixaram escapar nada de importante. – ele puxou o médico pela manga da camisa até o cômodo nos fundos da casa. A cozinha era moderna, com eletrodomésticos de aço e superfícies de granito, e uma porta que dava para um pequeno jardim murado. John ficou parado na porta, enquanto Sherlock colocava um novo par de luvas e começava a examinar os balcões e o conteúdo da lixeira. O detetive estava estirado no chão, olhando embaixo dos armários quando Anderson alcançou-os, com O'Neil em seus calcanhares.

- Escute aqui, Aberração, eu estou cansado dos seus insultos! – Sherlock ignorou-o completamente, e John virou-se para o legista, um ponto branco e quente de irritação crescendo em seu peito.

- Engraçado reclamar de insultos quando você é o primeiro a gritar nomes cada vez que chegamos para trabalhar. – ele rosnou. – Você devia era agradecer aos céus, Anderson, que Sherlock ainda se dá ao trabalho de aparecer, apesar do jeito que você e seus colegas o tratam; quantos casos ficariam sem solução se não fosse por ele? – Anderson fechou as mãos e ensaiou uma resposta, mas John virara o rosto e agora encarava a ilha central da cozinha com uma expressão intrigada. – Sherlock?

- Hum? – o detetive examinava a borda da janela, tentando ver se ela fora aberta naquela noite.

- Há três vítimas, mais a testemunha que os encontrou... no entanto, há louça para cinco pessoas sobre o balcão. – Sherlock pulou em direção ao balcão, notando os pratos empilhados e os talheres espalhados ao lado. Cinco pares de talheres, cinco pratos. Ele virou-se para John com um brilho maníaco nos olhos.

- John... você nota as coisas mais banais e absurdas. – John franziu a testa, confuso, e Sherlock aproximou-se dele, tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. – Você é brilhante. - o detetive beijou-o, um beijo lento e carinhoso que fez o médico derreter-se completamente. John enlaçou a cintura de Sherlock, até que um súbito _thump_ fê-los romper o beijo. Os dois viraram-se e deram de cara com Anderson estendido no chão, e O'Neil olhando-os levemente constrangida.

- Ele... ele simplesmente desmaiou quando viu vocês se beijando. – ela falou pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Não sabia que ele era tão homofóbico. – ela completou, carranqueando para o colega desacordado.

- Ele não é homofóbico. – Sherlock falou, soltando-se do abraço de John e pulando por cima do corpo de Anderson. – Ele pode ter muitos defeitos, mas esse não é um deles.

- Anderson é... Holmes-fóbico. – John falou, agachando-se ao lado do legista e batendo em seu rosto com um pouco mais de força do que seria necessário para despertá-lo. – Acorde, Will. Você vai contaminar a cena do crime. – Anderson abriu os olhos e encarou John, confuso. O médico deu um sorriso maldoso e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Sim, você viu. – John ergueu-se, sem fazer menção de auxiliar o outro a levantar-se, saboreando essa pequena vingança por todas as vezes que o legista chamara Sherlock de aberração, entre outras coisas. – E espero que essa imagem assombre você por noites a fio.

John foi encontrar Sherlock na frente da casa, entregando suas deduções para Dimmock, que anotava rapidamente em uma caderneta. Sally estava escorada ao lado do detetive-inspetor, ainda com um ar mal humorado, mas decididamente mais relaxada. Quando viu o médico aproximar-se, ela fez sinal para que ele o seguisse até a viatura estacionada mais adiante. John ficou intrigado, e acompanhou a sargento, encostando-se no carro ao lado dela. Sally respirou fundo, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios cheios.

- Então... Anderson não aguentou a visão de vocês dois se beijando? – John riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Parece que descobrir que Sherlock é, afinal de contas, humano, foi demais para ele. – Sally sorriu por um instante antes de endireitar-se e virar-se para John, subitamente séria.

- Olhe, Doutor Watson... eu sei que você não gosta do jeito que eu falo com ele. Mas você precisa entender uma coisa... ele pode ser uma aberração, mas é a _nossa_ aberração. Nós negamos até a morte, mas _precisamos_ dele, e que diabos, _gostamos_ de ter ele por perto. – John olhou-a, espantado. Não era possível que, dentre todas as pessoas possíveis, _Sally Donovan_ estivesse dando _O Discurso_ para ele. – Então, você já sabe... cuide dele. Porque, se você não cuidar dele, se você machucar ele... eu e Lestrade vamos machucar você. Entendido? – o médico assentiu, em silêncio. – Bom. E se você repetir uma única palavra do que eu falei, eu vou negar até a morte.

John observou em estado de choque a sargento afastar-se em direção a Dimmock e Sherlock, fazendo algum comentário ferino que foi prontamente respondido pelo detetive. Ele balançou a cabeça, pensando que nunca ia parar de se surpreender com as pessoas que lhe cercavam em sua vida.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

A viagem de volta até Baker Street foi feita em silêncio. Sherlock entrou no táxi e, imediatamente, recolheu-se às profundezas de sua mente. John, acostumado com os humores do detetive quando estava trabalhando, encostou-se a janela e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir um pouco. Passavam alguns minutos das oito horas, mas o estresse do dia já pesava sobre seus ombros. A noite mal dormida, preocupado com o sumiço de Sherlock, depois a cena na clínica... Ele estava deslizando em direção a um sono mais profundo quando foi despertado por um toque muito leve em sua mão. Abriu os olhos, e surpreendeu-se ao ver Sherlock, ainda com os olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada no banco, acariciando seus dedos de leve, como se não percebesse o que estava fazendo. O táxi encostou diante do 221B, e o cessar do movimento despertou o detetive de seus devaneios. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele pagou ao motorista e arrastou John para fora do carro.

Ao entrar no flat, Sherlock atirou-se no sofá, as mãos unidas diante do rosto em intensa concentração. John foi para a cozinha, colocar a chaleira para ferver. Preparou um chá em silêncio, não querendo interromper a linha de raciocínio do detetive (ainda que ele acreditasse ser impossível), e sentou-se em sua poltrona cuidadosamente, contendo um suspiro de exaustão. O médico aproveitou para observar a figura do amante imerso nas profundezas de seu Palácio Mental, o corpo em perfeita inércia, os dedos longilíneos levemente apoiados nos lábios cheios, os olhos movimentando-se rapidamente por trás das pálpebras fechadas enquanto ele colocava as peças do mistério em ordem. Durante um longo tempo os dois permaneceram quietos, até que os olhos de Sherlock abriram-se e ele pulou do sofá, agarrando o telefone celular sobre a mesa.

- O cartão. – ele falou, enquanto mandava uma mensagem de texto. John piscou, tentando limpar o sono dos olhos.

- O que tem ele?

- Você não notou? – Sherlock olhou-o em descrença – O papel, John! – John esfregou a ponte do nariz e respirou fundo.

- Eu sei, não é o papel que a floricultura normalmente usa. Foi substituído, você já disse. – Sherlock bufou, conferindo a mensagem que chegara em seu telefone antes de responder.

- Você prestou atenção no papel, John? _Observou_ ele de verdade? – o médico permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que o detetive esclarecesse o que ele havia perdido. Sherlock suspirou, exasperado. – Papel da Boêmia, com fibras de linho. E a escrita... caneta de ponta de feltro, a pessoa que escreveu é canhota, letra levemente feminina, mas pesada ao ponto de marcar o outro lado papel. O que isso lembra a você?

Um dedo frio pareceu percorrer a espinha de John, enquanto ele sentava-se reto na poltrona, memórias de uma piscina escura e o peso de um colete de Semtex amarrado ao seu peito correndo em sua mente. Sherlock viu em seus olhos a compreensão, e acenou com a cabeça levemente.

- Por quê? – foi só o que John conseguiu articular, enquanto sentia uma garra fria apertar seu coração. Se _ele_ estava de volta em suas vidas, qualquer coisa podia acontecer.

- Ainda não sei. – o detetive levantou-se, vestindo o paletó e colocando o celular no bolso. – Preciso ir até a Yard, verificar os registros dos pais das vítimas.

- Dos pais? – John olhou-o, intrigado. – Por que os pais? – Sherlock rolou os olhos, exasperado.

- Porque claramente isso foi um ataque aos pais. Se nós não estivéssemos lá, os idiotas iriam tratar isso como um simples latrocínio. – John não conseguiu conter a onda de afeição que sentiu ao ouvir Sherlock dizer "nós", e o detetive não perdeu a suavidade que tomou o olhar do outro, apesar do assunto. – Sim, _nós_, John. Você, afinal, chamou a minha atenção para o quinto convidado misterioso, que pode ser a peça que falta para completar a imagem em minha mente. Vamos. – John largou a xícara sobre a mesa e foi vestindo o casaco ao sair.

- Vai haver alguém na Yard, a essa hora?

- Eu enviei uma mensagem para Dimmock. Ele disse que Lestrade está lá, revisando os autos de hoje do julgamento Winger. - Sherlock acenou para um táxi e, não pela primeira vez, John pensou que o detetive tinha uma espécie de habilidade sobrenatural para invocar o transporte. Em menos de trinta minutos, eles entravam pela porta da New Scotland Yard, indo direto para o escritório de Greg, que ergueu a cabeça dos documentos com uma careta.

- Não trouxeram nem um café? – Sherlock ignorou-o completamente, pegando a pilha de arquivos que Dimmock deixara para ele sobre a mesa e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Boa noite pra você também, Greg – John respondeu, bem humorado apesar do cansaço. – Se Sherlock for demorar, vou pedir comida. Chinesa?

- Indiana. – Greg resmungou, esfregando os olhos. – O maldito promotor está ferrando com o caso. E a defesa caiu em cima de mim, alegando que eu não estava presente no flagrante da prisão, então meus testemunhos acerca das noites de tocaia não devem ser considerados. Se eles deixarem esse cretino escapar... – ele balançou a cabeça, exasperado. – Hey, mas amanhã é a segunda quinta-feira do mês. Será que você vai poder deixar seu ninho de amor para tomar umas canecas com seu velho parceiro? – Greg desviou agilmente do peso de papel arremessado por John.

- _Velho_ sendo a palavra chave da frase, vovô. Mesmo horário, mesmo local. – John sentou-se ao lado de Greg e espiou os autos sobre o ombro do amigo. - Mycroft está na cidade? – o policial respirou fundo e largou os documentos sobre a mesa, desistindo por aquela noite.

- Não... voltamos de Surrey ontem pela manhã, e antes do almoço ele já estava no ar. Não sei exatamente onde, e também não sei quando ele volta... nada como dois ou três _pints_ e um pouco de conversa fiada pra passar a noite, então. – ele viu John olhar de canto para Sherlock, como se certificando de que o detetive estava completamente mergulhado no caso, antes de olhar novamente para Greg com um olhar levemente constrangido. – Okay, pode despejar. – o policial falou em um tom de voz baixo.

- Bem... eu gostaria de conversar algumas _coisas_ com você. – Greg ergueu as sobrancelhas, incitando-o a prosseguir. – Tirar algumas dúvidas... sobre... relacionamento. – as bochechas de John queimaram em um tom violento de escarlate, enquanto ele desviava o olhar do rosto do amigo, que continha a muito custo um sorriso maldoso.

- _Ooh_, isso vai ser interessante. Mal posso esperar, Johnny. – o médico grunhiu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, arrependendo-se imediatamente de ter cogitado pedir conselhos para o outro.

Era mais de meia noite quando Sherlock finalmente recolheu os arquivos e decidiu continuar o trabalho em casa. John e Greg haviam pedido comida, e depois de conversar um pouco, acabaram por cair no sono, cada qual em sua cadeira. O policial não estava particularmente feliz em voltar para um flat vazio, mas se ele dormisse mais uma noite no sofá de seu escritório, Mycroft ia arrancar sua cabeça quando voltasse à Londres. John estava mais do que ansioso em voltar para casa, se enroscar na cama, mesmo sozinho, e tentar arrancar algumas horas de sono antes de ter que voltar para o trabalho.

Ao chegar a Baker Street, Sherlock estirou-se no sofá sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa, entrando em transe quase que imediatamente. John murmurou um "_boa noite_" exausto e recolheu-se ao quarto, desanimado ao lembrar que teria que enfrentar um longo turno de trabalho em menos de sete horas. Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e sentiu-se escorregar para a inconsciência.

_Calor, uma claridade que machucava os olhos, areia por todos os lados e o odor pungente de pólvora, suor e sangue. Se existia um inferno, John tinha certeza de que era exatamente igual àquela maldita zona de guerra. Ele estava à beira de uma estrada, a alguns quilômetros da base aérea de Kandahar, e seu comboio fora atacado por uma patrulha avançada da milícia Taliban. Ele estava curvado sobre o corpo de um jovem soldado galês, um rapaz de não mais que vinte anos, com um estilhaço de granada alojado na coxa. Ele sabia que, qualquer mínimo movimento faria com que ele acertasse a artéria femoral, e o rapaz sangraria até a morte. Concentrou-se no trabalho médico e confiou nos companheiros para que mantivessem sua segurança. Mas sempre havia algo que escapava; nesse caso, foi um _sniper_, escondido em meio às dunas. John retirava cuidadosamente um estilhaço quando sentiu um impacto em seu ombro esquerdo, que jogou-o contra o corpo do rapaz. A dor foi imediata e enlouquecedora; ele tentou erguer-se, e viu o sangue que escorria de seu ombro misturar-se ao sangue que jorrava da perna do garoto. Tentou primeiro estancar a hemorragia do rapaz, enquanto gritava para que os companheiros se reagrupassem para esperar o resgate. Viu a luz se apagar dos olhos verdes do garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que a vertigem tomou conta de si, e teve apenas um último pensamento antes de desmaiar. "Por favor, Deus, me deixe viver"._

John acordou suado, enrolado nos lençóis, com lágrimas correndo pelas faces. Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se, esfregando os olhos com força, tentando apagar as imagens de sua mente desperta. Aos poucos, então, deu-se conta de que uma melodia suave invadia o quarto, e fora o que, possivelmente, o acordara. As notas delicadas acalmaram sua pulsação, e ele sentiu sua respiração regularizar-se aos poucos. John deitou-se novamente, respirando fundo, sentindo a música derramar-se sobre ele, um bálsamo em seus nervos abalados. Seus olhos fecharam-se aos poucos, sua mente evocando a imagem de Sherlock em pé, diante da janela, curvado sobre o violino, de olhos fechados, arrancando-lhe aqueles doces sons. Logo ele mergulhava em um sono sossegado e sem sonhos.

O.o.O

N/A: A música tocada por Sherlock é a Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven. Ouçam, é linda *u*


End file.
